Through the development of background papers on health policy research and analysis and the convening of academics, professionals and policymakers in three symposia, investigators with the Health Policy Program and InterStudy will provide the Center with: 1. a conceptual framework of the field of health policy research and analysis; 2. an outline of health policy research and activities meriting Center support, including particularly profitable and timely areas of inquiry; 3. alternative strategies for development of a health policy research and analysis program, and; 4. suggestions regarding evaluation of approaches capable of identifying promising research proposals.